


Possessive

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Comment Fic, Light-Hearted, M/M, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this a sniper thing? You need to hoard the tallest position anywhere you are?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mouse, prompts were Edgy, possessive.

"That's my bed, Professor," Edgerton stated looking up at him.

Charlie peeked from behind his book.

"But I always have the top bed."

"Not now, you don't."

Charlie put down the book and focused his gaze on Ian.

"Is this a sniper thing? You need to hoard the tallest position anywhere you are?"

Ian could already see the wheels turning behind Charlie's curious eyes.

"You were always sitting on a table or standing in the office..." Charlie was muttering now, more to himself than to Ian.

"Charlie. I want the top bed because I like it, and I've put my bag there the first thing when I got into the room, so it's _mine_. So now hop down and we can all sleep quietly."

"It's warmer up here. I like it. I've already settled for the night."

Charlie didn't sound annoyed. He sounded more like... like he was daring him. Smiling slowly, Ian took the challenge.

"Liberate the bed, Eppes, or I'm coming up there. Three..."

"It's mine," Charlie said seriously, but Ian could see the crinkling of his eyes.

"Two..."

"I will not surrender, Agent!"

"One!"

Ian said the last word as he was already climbing up.

Charlie stared at him wide-eyed from the suddenly really small distance.

"Hey, look what I found in my bed!" Ian said, as if he only noticed Charlie now.

"My bed," said Charlie in a lower voice.

"Mine, and finders keepers," Ian continued. "You're mine now too, Professor Charlie."

"And what are you going to do with me?"

"Why, keep you here, of course. I don't give up what's mine," Ian grinned.

"Release me, or my brother's going to be very displeased when he sees this! No, really, what's Don going to think?"

"You should have thought of that before challenging me, Charlie."

Charlie looked at him speculatively, throwing a quick look at the door.

"There might be a way..." Ian said, intentionally drawing out the words.

Charlie resisted admirably though, for a full minute, before asking: "What'd that be, Ian?"

"Give me that kiss you've been teasing me for days with. I think it's mine by now, I've fully earned it."

Charlie smiled as he nodded, before Ian gripped his hands and pushed him down on the bed, claiming his mouth with slow, deliberate strength. Their lips moved against each other and soon found a rhythm, tongues teased and then pulled back, and their breaths mingled in the same warm tea-scented air.

Ian was regretting it when he pulled back from the kiss, but the dazed, unfocused look on Charlie's face was almost worth it.

"Was that... satisfactory?" Charlie managed after a moment, while Ian had contended look intently at him.

"Oh, very. Though in a way it was more frustrating," Ian murmured. "But you're free for tonight. The other Eppes will be arriving soon."

Charlie nodded and made for the edge of the bed. Ian stopped him with a hand.

"Maybe I want the top bed so I can keep an eye on what's mine. To make sure no one else gets near you," he whispered, and noted with pleasure Charlie's small shiver at that.

"I'll, um, I'll have the lower bed then. Good night, Agent Ian," Charlie smiled and hopped down.

"Good night, Charlie."

Ian leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. It was a good thing to have the top bed when you were grinning smugly, too, he reflected before falling asleep.


End file.
